The invention relates to a device for positioning and fixing solid or hollow wires in tubes.
In chemical reaction technology, the positioning and fixing of wires, in particular thermocouples, in tubular reactors is of great significance. It is intended to be possible to measure the temperature at various points over the entire length of the tubes.
In this context, the term hollow wires also includes capillaries through which gaseous or liquid educts are introduced at a desired height into the reaction tube. These capillaries may likewise be provided as an enclosure for thermocouples which one wishes to position in the region between the holders. The capillaries can also be used for sampling during the reaction and removing the desired samples by suction.
In this case, it is undesired for the positioning to necessitate drilling into the wall of the tube, which would make the effort involved in production increase to an impractical level, in particular for shell-and-tube reactors which have several thousand tubes. Feed inlets of this type would adversely influence the catalyst pellet fill, allowing channelling and inhomogeneous dynamic pressure distributions to occur.